Out Of Reach
by SasuNaruIsMyLife19
Summary: SEQUEL TO FAR AWAY: It has been 3 years since Naruto had left, broken-hearted and shattered from his break up with Sasuke. Naruto now has a new life, a new dream and a new love. He was happy, at least that is what he told himself. But a chance meeting from an unexpected visitor has Naruto questioning whether this notion of "happiness" really is so. Has Naruto truly moved on?


**A/N: Oh my gosh thank you so much! I was so surprised and happy from all the feedback I got from Far Away. I appreciated all of your comments so much and they helped me a lot. It was because so many were requesting a second part that I decided to make one. Of course I understand people's expectations of sequels, I myself am guilty of underestimating them. That's why I'm saying if you liked where Far Away ended then by all means stop reading now. I don't want to possibly ruin it for you. But if you want to read it then by all means go ahead. I hope it was all what you expected it to be, and that I did it justice. If people do read it and don't enjoy it then I am sorry to have disappointed you, but an author can only try their best and that is what I did. Please enjoy. And don't forget to review! I may even make a third! I have lots of ideas ^.^**

Tires screeched loudly on the road as a car turned sharply down a corner, shattering the silence of the undisturbed street. Faster and faster…its speed increased and oncoming cars had to be careful to avoid the reckless driver. He didn't even stop at the traffic lights, and it was a wonder he didn't get himself killed. But even if he did he wouldn't care. Nothing mattered at the moment. He just had to keep driving and not stop. Because if he did then it would all become real.

Naruto had no idea why it hurt so much, he just knew that the pain was so bad it threatened to overwhelm him. So he had to get away. Away from that street. Away from that apartment. Away from Sasuke…

Naruto reached up a hand to furiously wipe at the tears that fell down his face, blinking rapidly to quell the wetness away. His body was quivering and shaking with contained sobs, and he knew he was in no condition to drive. But he didn't care. He just didn't care anymore.

He could hardly believe he had done that. Countless times Naruto had told himself that he would never break up with Sasuke for anything, and no matter what he would always stand by him. But Naruto didn't count on the fact that Sasuke would do the same. Naruto couldn't help the resentment, the feeling of abandonment, and he swore to himself that he would make everything crystal clear to Sasuke. So he had decided to give him an ultimatum, Sasuke could have his job or he could have Naruto.

And Sasuke had chosen his job over Naruto.

Naruto never imagined the reality of the situation would hurt so much. Sure, he had gone over the possibilities in his head, but things were so much harder when one experienced them first hand. And now that he was experiencing all those emotions at once he found himself overwhelmed and out of his depth. Naruto didn't think about the pain, the hurt or the anger he would feel when he had put this decision forward. He didn't consider how Sasuke would react, or how he would feel when such a choice was placed before him. Naruto didn't think about seeing that look of complete desperation and helplessness on Sasuke's face…

_That idiot! That proud, stupid, arrogant idiot! How could he…how could he…_

Naruto didn't notice that he had swerved into the other lane, and a car was heading straight towards him. Rubbing his eyes again, Naruto didn't see the car flash its headlights repeatedly, and it wasn't until he heard a noise that sounded like a horn that Naruto looked up to the road again. His eyes widened as he saw a car that was about to drive straight into him. He drastically grabbed the wheel, turning it harshly to avoid the BMW ahead. Just when Naruto thought he wouldn't make it, the BMW also swerved to the side of the road, allowing Naruto a narrow escape.

Naruto looked back over his shoulder, to check if the driver of the other car was alright. It appeared so, because he drove back into the middle of the lane and continued on normally, as if he hadn't almost crashed into another vehicle. He didn't even stop to calm down, or check to see if Naruto was alright. Not that Naruto cared at the moment. He could hardly string a sentence together.

He pulled over to the side of the road and pushed down on the break, coming to a stop.

Naruto's heart was still beating wildly, and he could hear it was loud in his ears and he felt it in his chest. His body felt unbelievably weak, and Naruto drew in quick, panicked breaths, the adrenaline rush not having subsided yet.

_I almost…died. I almost died. So…why do I not feel relieved that I didn't?_

"DAMMIT!" Naruto hit his hand on the steering wheel, leaning over it and breathing heavily. His chest heaved up and down and his breath came out in short, raspy gasps. He couldn't take it. It was too much.

He had finally stopped. And everything became real again.

Then he broke out into uncontrollable sobs. They wracked his entire body, causing it to shake with the force of his crying.

Why couldn't Sasuke have just said yes? Why couldn't he say that he would never leave Naruto for anything? That he would gladly leave his job for him? That he…loved him?

Naruto's sobs reverberated throughout the car, enveloping him in their desperate cries. It was all that surrounded him. Woe, solitude, rage…he couldn't feel anything else. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to feel anything else ever again.

Sasuke…was gone. He would not be a part of Naruto's life anymore. He would leave for America, shining with promise and potential. And he would meet someone new, someone better. It wouldn't be hard, and he was certain Sasuke would have many suitors.

That thought alone made Naruto's heart ache and he let out a miserable cry. Sasuke…with someone else? He didn't want Sasuke to be with anyone else. He wanted Sasuke. But…he couldn't have Sasuke. And he never would. Never again.

Naruto put his head in his hands and began to let out screams of anguish. Sasuke was in a place that Naruto would never be able to reach. And that thought terrified Naruto, but also made him relieved. Sasuke could never see him like this. He could never let Sasuke know just how much he had broken him. He had to be strong, and he had to move on. He had to forget about Sasuke.

The pain…the insurmountable pain. It was never-ending and in infinite supply, just like Naruto's tears.

"W-Why did it turn out like this! It-it wasn't s-supposed t-to be this w-way!" Naruto yelled desperately through his sobs, seeking an answer to the questions that plagued his mind. But no one was listening and his questions would remain forever a mystery.

It wasn't until a long time until Naruto's cries receded into dry sobs. With tears still lining his face, he put the car into ignition and began driving again, unsure of where he was going.

He didn't know anything anymore…

XXX

Sasuke awoke the next morning with a dull pain in his head, which he suspected was a headache. He would have thought the sleep would cause it to pass, but he was mistaken. Maybe it was because he only slept for about an hour. He rubbed his temples, attempting to will it away. It was no use though, because the hurt was still there.

Sasuke sat up and felt a sharp pain in his back, and let out a hiss of pain. He had fallen asleep on the floor, exactly where he had been the previous night. He didn't remember falling asleep, but it had only been brief so he imagined he must have cried so much he exhausted himself to sleep.

He could almost hear his Father's voice right now. _"Real men don't cry themselves to sleep. Uchiha men don't cry at all. You'd do well to remember that Sasuke."_ Of course his Father would offer no words of comfort, Sasuke knew that. He never liked Naruto, claiming he was a hindrance and would only distract Sasuke from achieving his full potential, but instead of listening to his Father as he usually did, he had opposed him. It was the first time he had ever gone against him. And it had turned out better than he could have imagined. At least, for a while…

Sasuke let out a groan and put his head in his hands, a fresh feeling of misery dousing him in its persistent manner. Sasuke really didn't know what to do. The job was finally his, and now nothing would hold him back. But it was that exact reasoning that made Sasuke start to doubt himself.

No matter how far he travelled, no matter where he went, his thoughts never left Naruto. More than anything he wanted to be by his side, and it was that motivation to get back home that made him so efficient. But if Naruto wouldn't be there waiting for him anymore, what would that mean for Sasuke?

Sasuke felt like the string that had tied the two of them together had been cut, and it had him left floundering in the aftermath. He felt like he was floating, and nothing would be there to bring him back down. Naruto was his anchor, his motivation and the love of his life. Without him, Sasuke didn't know if he could do it without falling apart completely by the end of it.

Sasuke shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts which were toppling all over each other. He began to stand up, when he heard his phone ring. A flame of hope ignited in his chest. _Could it be?_

Sasuke stood up quickly and ran to the phone, grabbing it and answering immediately without checking the caller I.D.

"Naruto?"

"No, it's me Sasuke. You know, your brother. And why would it be Naruto? You two live together."

Sasuke felt his heart plummet and a feeling of dread approach him. Itachi.

He knew that Itachi had no idea of what had happened, but even so his words just made everything seem worse. He wasn't in the mood for this, but then he realised it didn't matter. He was an Uchiha and Uchihas got the job done. No complaining under any circumstances. Sasuke sighed and put on his best monotone and completely uncaring lack-of-emotion voice.

"What is it?"

"Well someone's not very happy. Mind explaining why?"

It seemed Itachi could immediately sense something was wrong, as he so often did with Sasuke. He hated how his brother could tell how he was feeling, but he was also grateful for it. Itachi had helped him a lot over the years with it. But right now, Sasuke wasn't interested in saying anything to Itachi other than was necessary.

"If the reason you've called is to harass me then I'm hanging up."

"I'm not calling to harass you. This time. I just have a message to relay to you from Father."

Sasuke felt his blood run cold and his throat tighten. His Father…he never usually had any messages specifically for Sasuke, and when he did it was usually because Sasuke had called him first. This prospect could be one of two possibilities: either it was really important or Sasuke was fired. Sasuke composed himself, speaking in that voice that always hid his underlying feelings.

"Really, and what is that?"

"You remember how you were supposed to leave for America in about two weeks?"

Sasuke swallowed subtly, hoping against hope that Itachi didn't hear it. His heart was in his throat, throbbing and pulsing out of control. What did this mean?

"Yeah."

"Well Father wants you there now."

Sasuke straightened himself out with a startle, completely taken aback by the message. Relief began to flood through him. _I thought for sure I was fired. Thank God. _He had already lost Naruto, the reason being because of his job. If he lost that as well Sasuke wasn't sure he'd be able to cope with living.

Then reality hit Sasuke hard and the words Itachi had spoken finally seemed to sink in.

"Wait…you mean, right now?"

"Yes Sasuke right now. Father is not typically one for jokes and neither am I. Sometimes."

Panic began to set in and Sasuke started to stress over the situation at hand he was being forced to make. Again.

_Leave? Now? Can I…I don't know if I…No! I can't…I don't want…_

"I-I'm not ready! I haven't packed, I haven't booked a place to stay, and I'm not even sure if I want to go anymore!"

The voice in the other end of the line was quiet, so quiet Sasuke wondered if Itachi was even breathing. _Dammit…why did I say that? Now he's definitely gonna know something's wrong! Just stay calm._

"Sasuke, what did you just say?"

"Ugh, nothing. I just…had a rough night. That's all."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, feeling his anxiety levels shooting off the charts. _Damn Itachi…how does he always manage to get the truth out of me? And he wasn't even trying!_

"Are you having second thoughts?"

Sasuke inaudibly sighed, thinking fast to avoid unwanted questions. _I can't let him find out…then he'll just tell me not to take the job, and then I'd say no, then he'd tell Father and Father will look at me with that same disappointment I always see and everything will have been for nothing!_

"No. It's just that…what if I can't do it? What will happen then? What if I screw everything up?"

It was a weak cover, Sasuke knew that. And he would bargain his left arm that Itachi knew it too. In fact he was certain Itachi had some form of telekinesis, as his ability to read not only Sasuke but people was uncanny.

"That won't happen Sasuke. You know that. What's wrong? You're never like this. Tell me what happened."

Sasuke let out another sigh, falling down into the chair beside the table. He could never lie to Itachi. Whether he wanted to or not, he just never could. He was fighting a losing battle and Itachi would win without a doubt. He always did, always leaving Sasuke a step behind him. And even though Sasuke resented him for it, Itachi always spoke so highly of him, not only to his friends and work colleagues, but to Father as well. And that made Sasuke feel eternally grateful towards his older brother. So he would tell him at least this. He paused for a moment, thinking best how to word it. In the end he just decided on the blunt, obvious truth.

"Naruto and I broke up."

Another bout of silence greeted Sasuke on the other end of the line. He assumed Itachi was fairly shocked, well, as shocked as someone as cool, calm and collected someone like him could be. He was even better at concealing is feelings than Sasuke was, naturally. It was necessary for the eldest heir of Uchiha Corps.

"Now I understand."

It wasn't much, but it was enough. Itachi never really did need a lot of words to convey his thoughts, but even so they were still strong on their own. Sasuke heard Itachi's voice begin to speak and brought his attention back to his brother.

"Sasuke, you know you don't have to take the job. I can get Deidara or Kisame to take it. You shouldn't sacrifice what is most important to you for the sake of a job."

Didn't Itachi understand? It wasn't just a job. It would be the job that changed everything between Sasuke and his Father. He was certain of it. Sasuke knew if he managed to complete this job entirely on his own without the aid of his Brother or Father then he would surely notice Sasuke's efforts. He had given up Naruto for the sake of that dream, and he wasn't about to let it go so easily. Besides even if he did turn it down not only would his Father be disappointed but he was fairly certain that Naruto would not take him back. He had almost as much pride as Sasuke, and Sasuke knew he couldn't get Naruto back by a mere apology. Even if he got down on his knees he doubted Naruto would care.

No, if he was going to do this he was going to do it right.

"No. I'm fine. You can tell Father that I'll be there. I'll see you in around an hour."

Sasuke hung up and put his phone back on the table. He looked around the living room of their apartment. _My apartment_, a melancholy voice said. Sasuke gritted his teeth and began to heave with heavy breaths, but he willed himself to calm down. He didn't want a repeat of last night. He was leaving for the airport in an hour. He was leaving for America in an hour. He was leaving Konoha in an hour.

In an hour he would leave everything he loved behind.

Sasuke walked to their – his – room and pulled out his sleek, black suitcase. He noticed Naruto's old, worn orange one up there as well, and couldn't help but form a small smile. Naruto had insisted that just because something was old didn't mean it wasn't any good, and he constantly pointed out how Sasuke had to buy a new suitcase every two years or so. But Sasuke always pointed out how at least his suitcases weren't ugly. Of course that launched Naruto into a full blown lecture on how orange was the best colour, then he would go on about ramen, and a million other things that he liked which Sasuke didn't. Sasuke never really payed attention when he spoke of such trivial things, but now he wished he had. He should have listened to Naruto more instead of ignoring him or blowing him off with one-worded comments or insults.

Sasuke's smile faded as he began pulling out all his clothes from the wardrobe, casually throwing them inside the suit case as if this was just a business trip other than a complete lifestyle change. He would spend three years of his life in America, but it didn't faze him in the least.

He began placing his toiletries and bathroom utensils into his toiletry bag, then moving onto his personal possessions. He didn't have much. Of course he wasn't going to need the refrigerator or the couch, so he didn't have to worry about stuff like that. He walked over to his, no their, no, his bed and sat down. He turned his gaze over to his bedside table, and his eyes immediately fell upon a silver picture frame. He reached out a hand and picked it up, his fingers running over the rim of the frame. But he didn't care so much about the frame itself, rather what was inside the frame.

It was a picture of him…and Naruto.

Sasuke remembered the day it was taken. It was the day they had moved into the apartment together. Sasuke was sitting on the living room couch, although it wasn't in the living room back then, rather out on the street veranda below them. Naruto was standing behind Sasuke, hugging him from behind and leaning down to rest his chin on Sasuke's shoulder. He had his right arm extended out, as he was the one taking the picture. That wide, stupid grin was on his face and his eyes were closed from smiling too much. Sasuke was looking up at Naruto with an annoyed look on his face, but Sasuke saw himself smiling faintly. Yes, even though he was annoyed at Naruto back then for making them carry his favourite couch up the seven story building, he was happy. Because he was finally with Naruto.

Sasuke felt his nose twitch which he recognised as a sign for crying. And soon enough Sasuke was rendered helpless as he felt the tears slide out his eyes and fall down onto the picture he held in his shaking hands.

_Back then everything seemed so easy. I was full of so much…hope, so much happiness. When did it start to feel so different? I remember this feeling, so how could I lose it? Where along the line did things start to change? Why didn't I see it? _

Sasuke gripped the picture tightly, and stood from the bed. His tears had stopped falling but the remaining tracks were visible on his face. There was determination in his voice as he spoke to an invisible audience in the empty room.

"One day, I will come back. And I'll make everything right again. I swear it Naruto, please…wait for me…"

And with that Sasuke finished his packing. His entire life was inside a suitcase and an entirely new one awaited him. But he wasn't scared. Because he knew one day he would return to this place, to Naruto.

Sasuke arrived at the airport and was immediately met with the presence of Itachi, surrounded by several bodyguards of course. Well, the Uchiha that was one day destined to inherit the entire Uchiha corporation needed protection.

"Sasuke, I'm glad to see you."

Itachi extended his hand in greeting to Sasuke which he grasped in his own in a brotherly handshake. They were never really brothers known for their affection, but it was common knowledge that Itachi would do anything for Sasuke and vice versa, and they would stand by each other regardless of the consequences. It was just the way they were.

"You too Nii-san."

Sasuke saw Itachi faintly smile at the term of endearment he had adapted ever since they were children, but then his expression turned serious.

"Are you sure about this? I can talk to Father and make him change his mind. You don't have to always do everything just to make him happy Sasuke."

Sasuke's body froze as Itachi's words played on his mind, and he was reminded of something Naruto had said._ "If he's that much trouble for you do you really think he's worth it? You can't spend your life trying to catch someone else's attention, Sasuke."_

Sasuke shook his head, as if shaking the thoughts from his mind. _No, I have to do this. I will make Father acknowledge me and then I'll fix everything with Naruto. I can do it. I will not fail. Even if it takes me all of eternity I will do it._

"Then everything that has happened up until now will have been pointless. I will go, Itachi."

He heard Itachi lightly sigh as he turned and began to walk, Sasuke following behind after him.

"As you wish."

As Sasuke boarded the plane and sat down in his seat, he couldn't help feeling as if he shouldn't even be there. Of course he shouldn't be there. He knew where he should've been. But he had made his choice, albeit unwillingly, and it was too late to go back on it now. And if didn't go through with this then all that he had worked towards, for his entire life, would amount to nothing.

He would have to do it. And he wouldn't fail.

If one thing was certain it was that Sasuke would truly learn the consequences that his choice would bring.

_3 years later…_

Naruto let out an exhausted sigh, reaching a hand up to wipe the sweat off his brow as he finally finished completing all of his orders. Man, it was hard work running your own business. You have customers chewing off your ear, bankers breathing down your neck and to top it all off his entire wait staff was comprised of some of the stupidest people on earth, and this was coming from Naruto.

But despite all the negatives that came with the risky choice of living, Naruto still loved his job. He'd always wanted to branch out and create his own business. He just never got around to it. Because of…well, let's be honest, because of him.

When he was with him Naruto didn't really care for work, seeing as how he would always be able to provide enough for the both of them. But it had always left Naruto somewhat unfulfilled when he didn't chase after his dream. Of course Naruto didn't blame him. He said it would've been perfectly fine if Naruto had decided to work as well. Naruto just didn't want to, feeling that if he got his own business he wouldn't have time for him anymore and they would grow apart. Naruto let out a dry chuckle, leaning against the counter. _Too late._

Naruto could hardly believe it had been 4 years since they had broken up. The time had gone by so fast, but in the same margin the days seemed to drag on since then. Naruto could say that he was over him, but he could also say he didn't want to let him go. Naruto shook his head, willing the thoughts of his past lover out of his mind. All it did was make him remember everything they did and everything they didn't get the chance to do.

But Sasuke wasn't a guy that someone could forget that easily.

"Oi! Stop spacing out dumbass!"

Naruto jumped and refocused his eyes to see who it was that addressed him in such a manner. He saw a guy with wild, unkempt brown hair resting on top of his head, with two red triangle tattoos down either cheek. His eyes had a dog-like quality to them, and his boisterous behaviour would also suggest his relation to the canine species. Naruto sighed. You remember aforementioned stupid staff? Kiba was included in that group.

"I wasn't spacing out! I was just thinking about whether I –"

"Whether you have any balls at all?"

Naruto growled at the irritating voice that had chimed into the conversation. Sai. Another member. He hated that guy. He had a resemblance similar to Sasuke, and at first Naruto thought he couldn't hire him because he could hardly look at the guy. But upon further meetings with Sai, he found he was nothing like Sasuke. He was rude, obnoxious and always had that annoying fake smile on his face just because he knew it pissed Naruto off. Well, Naruto supposed Sasuke was that way too once upon a time, but he had always sensed an underlying warmth to Sasuke that drew him in. Nothing about Sai drew him in. He was a sick-minded pervert.

"Mind your own business Sai! Why do you always insult me? I'm your boss you know?!"

"Yeah but you hardly act like it. At times you're even lazier than us."

Naruto turned his head to be met with the image of Shikamaru, his third member of staff. A guy with hair that Naruto thought looked like a pineapple, dull eyes that always seemed bored and a lazy look upon his face. Naruto sighed again, this time out of frustration.

"Like you can talk! You're the laziest person I've ever met! This business wouldn't last two seconds if you were in charge!"

"Why do you always call it a "business"? It's a café, Naruto."

And along came Chouji, and that completed his wait staff of morons. He was a larger-than-average (as Naruto had been told by Shikamaru he was explicitly forbidden to call him 'fat') guy with a mane of rough brownish-red hair. He was kind, but could be just as bad as the others when they all ganged up against Naruto, as they were doing currently.

"Don't call it that! It makes it seem so girly." Naruto huffed out, clearly on the verge of a pout. Yes, to be correct, the business that Naruto ran was a café. But he hated it being called that, mainly because the fellow people in the same career were of the female gender. And it is usually a position one would associate with them. It wasn't feminine to run a café, but still the name wasn't Naruto's style. So he called it 5CS, which stood for Five Coffee Shop. The reason for this being he actually started the business with the four other members he was currently fighting with. Yes, they were all blockheads, but so was Naruto. And after getting to know each other, they became fast friends.

"Well you are gay. What would you expect?" Kiba said, walking over to the counter, looking at the assortment of sweets and treats and licking his lips.

"I'm not gay! I keep telling you, that was one time. Other than that I am perfectly straight." Naruto yelled, losing his temper. Of course he loved his friends, but they still loved to rile him up, even when they were unaware they were doing so.

"As straight as you can be when you've sucked dick." Sai cheerfully said, tilting his head to the side and smiling sweetly at Naruto.

And it was at this moment that Naruto snapped. He didn't care if he was in his work place. All he wanted to do was punch the living daylights out of Sai. He launched himself at the black-haired pervert, being effectively blocked by Chouji and held back by Kiba.

"Dude, you're in public! Have some control man!" Kiba said, struggling to keep his hold on the struggling blonde, who was trying to escape.

"Well Sai did bring it on himself." Shikamaru drawled, unperturbed by the current state of things.

"Not helping, Shika." Chouji gave him a disapproving glance while Sai started to laugh, which only infuriated Naruto even more.

"Let me at him! I'll show him who sucks dick!" Naruto said through clenched teeth. His breathing quickened as he continued squirming in Kiba's grip.

The five men continued in the struggle until they were interrupted by a tingle of a bell as the door opened and a small, timid voice spoke.

"U-um, N-Naruto, w-what are you d-doing?"

Naruto looked up to be met with the sight of a shy girl who was lightly blushing and fiddling with her hands, looking over at Naruto nervously. She was a beautiful girl. Her long bluish-black hair fell gracefully down her back and stopped at waist, and her eyes were the oddest colour he had ever encountered. They were almost completely white save for the tinge of purple that filed them, giving her a serene look. Yes, Hinata was gorgeous. She was also Naruto's girlfriend.

"Ah Hinata! I was uh, I was just, well, you know…"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously, trying to come up with a suitable lie. He didn't want Hinata to know he was about to punch Sai for some comment about sucking dick. That was just too embarrassing. Kiba broke his hold on Naruto and Chouji stepped away from Sai, who decided now was the time to open his perverted mouth.

"He was trying to see if my balls were bigger than his. Although I would think that anyone would have bigger balls than you, Naruto." Sai said seemingly innocently, what with that happy fake smile on his lips and his "cute" face.

Hinata blushed a deep shade of red, averting her eyes from the men and looking down at the ground, unable to speak.

"SAI! Shut it!" Naruto yelled, but not attacking him this time. He wouldn't do anything violent with Hinata around. It wasn't gentlemanly. Naruto had learnt from an early age to respect women and treat them nicely.

"N-No it's a-alright Na-Naruto. D-Don't be upset." Hinata said quietly, raising her lavender eyes slightly so they met with Naruto's cerulean ones. Naruto began to calm down, taking a few deep breaths and throwing a hateful glare at Sai as he walked over to Hinata. He gently took her small hand in his and squeezed it, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Sorry. Sai just pisses me off sometimes. He's such a perverted jerk."

"Naruto, how could you say that?" Sai said sadly, pulling a look of mock hurt on his face at the accusation. Naruto scoffed at his attempt at gaining sympathy.

"Don't act all innocent. We all know it's true. Don't we guys?"

"Yeah I agree with you whole-heartedly on that." Kiba said, giving Sai a wicked in-your-face grin. Naruto sighed. Kiba really could change sides quickly.

"Yeah, he's right." Shikamaru said, stifling a yawn on the back of his hand as Chouji also nodded his agreement.

"Well now that that's settled I'm taking my break. Cover for me for about an hour, right guys?"

The guys grumbled their agreement and Naruto rolled his eyes. Really, it was only one break. And not all of them had to come in everyday either unlike Naruto, who had to come in all the time as the building was in his name.

"See you guys in a bit! Let's go Hinata!" Naruto began pulling her by the hand and running out the door into the street. A smile adorned his features as he looked back at her trying not to fall over in her effort to keep up with him. He slowed his pace, walking beside her and giving her a smile, which she returned with pink tinting her cheeks.

Hinata was great and Naruto was really glad he had her. He liked her a lot and was really positive that the relationship between them would last a long time. But he couldn't stop the shard of doubt digging into his mind that said it wouldn't. He pushed the thought out of his mind though. It was not wise to listen to hopeful voices that spoke of impossible dreams.

XXX

After such a long time being with a man, he forgot how nice it was to be with a woman. She was so delicate and pretty and Naruto really liked spending time with her. He began to think that what they had together was better than what he had with Sasuke, but then all his thoughts slammed to a stop.

_Sasuke… _

With that one word Naruto knew he was lying. Nothing was better than Sasuke. Naruto knew that. But the fact of the matter was that he couldn't have Sasuke. And as much as he wanted him, he had to accept that he couldn't have everything. He was the one who left and he was the one who had made that decision. He wouldn't come crawling back to Sasuke if the chance arose. He had more pride than that. And Hinata was an amazing person who really liked him, so he would try to find his happiness in her instead.

Sasuke had done exactly as Naruto had asked of him in their last meeting. He hadn't tried to contact Naruto, not even once. And if he had come back to Japan then he was avoiding Naruto as well. He had said it would take three years over in America to repair the market damage, and if anything Sasuke was a man of his word.

Naruto was grateful that Sasuke hadn't tried to contact him. After the break up Naruto had been, well, someone who you wouldn't recognise as Naruto. It hit Naruto much harder than everyone had expected, even though it was he who chose to end it. There were lots of sleepless nights, endless bouts of crying and days where he didn't even get up out of bed. Sasuke was his soul mate. To have the other half of your soul ripped away from you does not exactly leave one in top physical condition. He had hardly eaten and he wouldn't go and see his friends. That lasted for about two months. Then Naruto resolved to ignore the stabbing pain in his chest that he continuously felt and act as if everything was fine.

There were days where Naruto wondered how stupid he had been to think that Sasuke would choose him over his career. It had always seemed too perfect. The boy next door had fallen for the rich young heir of a prestigious company, and the young heir was infatuated with the regular, friendly commoner. It was destined to fail from the start. He knew Sasuke wouldn't want to stay with someone like him forever. He had merely been a phase for Sasuke. He had outgrown Naruto now, and Naruto was left wondering if anything they shared was real at all to Sasuke. Regardless of the answer it would always remain real to Naruto.

Then he had met Hinata, and everything didn't seem so bad anymore. It was last year he had met her, at a festival in Konoha. Naruto was walking around looking at all the sights and stands and of course he had bumped into someone. He looked down and saw the prettiest girl he had seen in a long time on the ground, blushing and looking up at him shyly. Naruto smiled at her, helped her up and apologised for his clumsiness, offering to take her out to lunch to make up for it. And he and Hinata had been together ever since.

She was the light he needed for the darkness that had almost threatened to consume him. Hinata made him smile again, laugh again and trust again. He really liked her, and she really liked him. He wasn't so sure if it was love yet, but he was sure that it would soon blossom between them.

Naruto wanted to take the next step in his relationship with Hinata. He really did. But he found himself hesitating, and tried to think why. He never usually had this much trouble with the sexual side of a relationship, but the furthest Naruto ever got with Hinata was a bit of grinding before he stopped, fearing he would make her uncomfortable. It's not like Naruto didn't want to take it further, so what was the problem?

_It's because I…I…need to know that she actually loves me._ Yes, that was it. In all of his previous relationships he had waited until the other had declared their love for him before taking it any further. He didn't want to take advantage of her or have himself taken advantage of, even though he was almost certain Hinata would never do that. So he just had to wait until then.

XXX

"Feeding the ducks?" Naruto asked, a bewildered look imprinted upon his face.

"Y-Yes. Is that a-alright with y-you N-Naruto?"

Naruto tried not to laugh at the request and obliged willingly, "Of course it is. You just surprised me that's all."

And Naruto found that it was actually quite fun. And Hinata could be quite carefree when she was alone with Naruto, rarely letting her stutter show. She smiled at him the entire time and when it was over Naruto was greatly surprised to find himself caught in a kiss. A kiss which had started out innocent but quickly became deeper and more passionate.

Slowly they broke apart, and surprisingly Naruto thought he saw a hint of lust in her light eyes, but it could've been a trick of the afternoon sun. She smiled at him again and clasped his hand, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Naruto. I-I l-love y-you."

Naruto widened his bright blue eyes and his mouth fell open in shock. _Did…Did Hinata really just say that? It couldn't be. It was probably just your imagination. Just remain calm._

"What?" Naruto asked innocently, trying to appear as though he had misheard her. It seemed it was successful as Hinata repeated her statement again, in a stronger voice this time.

"Yes. I l-love you, Naruto."

Naruto stared at Hinata. He really could not believe it. Hinata…loved him? She loved him. That was great. That was fantastic! Now it finally meant they could take the next step in their relationship, if Hinata was ready of course.

But as pleased as Naruto was he found himself unable to say that he loved her back. He wanted to. He did love her. She knew that. So why did he have to say it out loud? That would make everything so…official.

_You idiot. Isn't that what you want? You finally have a serious, long-term relationship with someone who really understands you and loves you._

Before Naruto could think any further Hinata giggled and leaned up to give him a gentle kiss, smiling up at him with complete happiness in her eyes.

Naruto looked down at her and felt his heart start to pound against his ribcage. _Say it now. Say it! _Naruto opened his mouth to speak but didn't get any further than "I..I…" before Hinata kissed him again and started walking along the path back to the café.

"It's alright Naruto. I know it was sudden of me to say. But I just want you to know that I'm ready. I want you to make me yours. I love you."

Hinata then gave him a hug and waved goodbye to him. Naruto still hadn't said anything. His mind was reeling and he needed to lie down. Everything seemed to be going nice and slowly up until this point. But now it felt as though things were racing up towards him with incredible speed. Things were changing so fast and Naruto couldn't tell if he was excited or terrified of them.

XXX

Naruto found himself quite refreshed and thoroughly happier after his date with Hinata, something that did not go unnoticed by his work mates.

"Have a good date Naru-chan? Was it the best date ever?" Kiba said in a mock awed voice, as if he was hanging on Naruto's every word.

"Shut up Dog-Breath. Just because I have a girlfriend and don't have to spend all my time around my dog doesn't mean you should be jealous."

That resulted in Kiba get very mad and complaining to anyone who would listen that Akamaru was his pet dog ever since he was a kid, found him abandoned in an alley, looked after him and forme a bond, blah blah blah…they heard it all a million times already.

"I'm glad you're happy Naruto." Sai said innocently, and Naruto didn't see any trace of trap in his words.

"Thanks Sai."

"I just hope Hinata won't leave you when she sees the size of your balls."

That resulted in Naruto punching Sai in the face and telling all of them to go home, they were just a bother anyway. And of course they did. The lazy asses…

Naruto groaned and rubbed his eyes. He really just wanted to go home and sleep. Naruto checked his watch. _5.50. Damn. Still another 2 hours._ Naruto closed shop at around 7.30 and was always the last to leave. He took in a deep breath, composed himself and turned around to face his customers, should they have any requests for him.

He couldn't wait for those two hours to pass…

XXX

As the customers began to thin out Naruto looked up, turning his gaze towards the window. It was pouring down rain. It fell endlessly against the window, creating a soothing pitter-patter sound. Naruto was never one who liked the rain. It was too cold, too wet and too sad. But the one thing he loved about it was the sound it produced. It was so peaceful and calming, yet it could be dangerous and deafening. Just like a certain someone…

Naruto checked his watch again. 7.22. He was almost done for the night. He looked around and saw the last of his customers get up and leave. A white-haired old man who seemed like a pervert, what with the titles of those books he was reading. _He and Sai would get along well._ Naruto gathered his empty cup and plate, taking them over to the sink to wash. Then when he finished he wiped down the table and the neighbouring tables, until they sparkled and reflected his image back at him.

Naruto was didn't notice a dark figure approach the door of his café until he heard the tell-tale tinkle of the bell, meaning that someone had come inside. He looked up from his cleaning effort and over at the person who had entered.

He looked…suspicious. He wore a black trench coat, and his entire outfit also seemed to consist of blacks_. Probably some high up business jerk. _His face was obscured by the hood of his jacket he was presumably wearing underneath.

"Excuse me, but we're just about to close. You have to leave." Naruto said, gathering his cleaning supplies and walking over behind the counter to put them away.

The man said nothing but completely ignored him and walked over to the counter, not facing him and apparently waiting to be served. Naruto felt his anger ignite when the man ignored him. _What a bastard._

"Didn't you hear me, sir? I said we're closing now."

When there was still no response from the man Naruto sighed loudly and stomped over to the counter, walking behind to face his customer. If Naruto weren't a business owner and therefore entitled to provide only the best service to his customers, he would tell this guy to fuck off and most probably beat his ass. Selfish jerk.

"What would you like?"

"A coffee would be fine, Naruto."

"How did you-"

The mysterious man raised his head up fully and removed his hood, making his face visibly shown. Naruto's eyes widened and he felt his mouth part in shock. Dark ebony hair that framed his face and jutted out elegantly at the back, obsidian orbs that bored into the very depths of the soul and skin that was pale milky-white. This was…this was…

"S-Sasuke."

The two stared at each other. They stared at each other for a long time. And they didn't utter a single word, completely lost in shock. For Naruto, shock was an understatement. He couldn't believe that Sasuke was standing in front of him right now. It was impossible. It was just another one of his dreams. To prove it Naruto shut his eyes briefly and reopened them, but was greeted with the sight of Sasuke, who was still there and most definitely real.

"W-What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, his voice trembling, although Naruto thought it was appropriate in this situation.

"Trying to get a decent cup of coffee. Is that alright?" Sasuke replied, looking at Naruto coolly, and speaking in that deep, velvety voice that brought shivers down Naruto's spine.

"I-I g-guess so." Naruto didn't like his stutter now. He was starting to sound like Hinata. Naruto Uzumaki does not stutter! But then again, wouldn't you be prone to stuttering in a situation such as this?

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a while longer before slowly turning away, walking towards the coffee machine and pouring out the last of it into a cup. This was all too surreal.

It was Sasuke.

Sasuke who had confessed what he had truly felt towards Naruto all those years ago.

Sasuke who had openly defied his Father for the first time because of him.

Sasuke who had been Naruto's first real experience at what true love was.

This was Sasuke standing before him, and Naruto's brain was having difficulty in functioning correctly. And yet there Sasuke stood, completely calm and polite, yet with that arrogance he always had. That would never change.

Naruto turned back around to face Sasuke, who was looking at him curiously.

_Curiously?_ Had Naruto seen that expression on his face before? Maybe once or twice…but, this seems different. _His face seems more…open._

"$3.00 please."

Naruto put the coffee on the counter and Sasuke took out his wallet and handed Naruto a five dollar note, their hands brushing against each other as he did so. Naruto felt a jolt of electricity travel up his arm and disperse throughout his body, causing it tingle from the sensation. Naruto stared at Sasuke, hoping that he didn't feel Naruto's quivering then he turned abruptly away to put the money in the cash register and looked through it for some change.

_Idiot. What are you reacting like this for? It's Sasuke for crying out loud. Your EX-boyfriend, remember? He didn't mean to touch you so stop acting s stupid. You're over him. You've moved on._

Naruto found the necessary amount of change and made to hand it to Sasuke, who shook his head and picked up his coffee.

"Keep it. I don't need it anyway."

Naruto nodded numbly as he put the money away and watched as Sasuke brought the steaming beverage to his lips and took a sip. As soon as he swallowed the liquid he spat it out, wiping at his mouth with his hand.

"Ugh this is terrible. Make another."

He then pushed the coffee back towards and turned away to look around the café, evidently waiting.

Naruto felt his anger ignite and his insides burn. Who did Sasuke think he was? Demanding this and that from Naruto as if he were at his beck and call? Naruto wouldn't stand for that, especially in his own caf-_business. _Naruto was just about to give the asshole a piece of his mind but Sasuke beat him to it, probably trying to slip in one more taunt.

"Have you made a coffee that's suitable for human consumption yet?"

_Yep, I knew it._ Naruto growled and picked up the coffee Sasuke refused to drink, tipping its contents down the sink and turning back to give Sasuke his coldest glare he could master. After all, he did learn from the best.

"Listen you bastard. I made you your damn cup of coffee. I did my job. It's now 7 minutes over my usual closing time and that's all thanks to you. So do me a favour and get the hell out."

Naruto's shock level went off the charts when he heard Sasuke chuckling. Chuckling! _What the hell is wrong with him?_

"You haven't changed at all Naruto. You're the same as you always were. Tell me, do you still say that "tt-bayo" at the end of every sentence?" Sasuke said, still lightly chuckling and now leaning over the counter towards Naruto, searching his face for an answer. Naruto suddenly felt self-conscience and looked down at the counter-top, trying to come up with something to say. But it was hard when Sasuke was so close to him and looking at him like that and…

_Argh! Focus Naruto! Say something cool! I know you can! Show him that no one pushes Naruto Uzumaki around!_

Naruto raised his cerulean blue eyes up to meet Sasuke's gaze, confidence shining from them despite his rising panic he felt inside.

"Y-You bastard! How can you just come in here and act so casual?! It pisses me off tt-bayo!"

Naruto inwardly and outwardly cursed himself for saying it. As a matter of fact he hadn't used that word in ages, and when he did it was very rare and often because of a great surprise or shock. This was definitely one of those. Also Naruto couldn't help but say it when he was around Sasuke. It was a habit he'd developed over the years and he thought he'd grown out of it. Obviously he was wrong.

"I guess that answers that question." Sasuke said, smiling faintly at Naruto before pulling away from the counter and looking around the room again. He seemed to be trying to take in every detail, soaking it up and capturing it in his memory.

The shock of seeing Sasuke was starting to wear off and was being replaced by a bubbling anger. He never realised just how mad he still was at Sasuke. When he left there wasn't any yelling or fighting, only tears streaming down faces and a bitter-sweet goodbye kiss. But Naruto was angry at Sasuke. And he was going to show him just how firm he could really be.

"Sasuke. You need to leave. Now."

Sasuke turned around to look at Naruto, a perplexed look on his face. Then he schooled his face into one of defiance, as had often done in the past when things wouldn't go his way.

"What if I don't want to?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his ex-lover, his voice lowering to a dangerous level.

"Well it's my business and I want you to go. So I'm asking you as nicely as I can. Leave."

Sasuke scoffed at the term, smirking as he gestured to the tables and chairs and decorated walls. "Business? Don't you mean café?"

Naruto balled his hands into fists and his breathing became heavy, his fury increasing by the minute. "That's not the point!"

"Well I am a paying customer of your "business" so if you kick me out then that can be seen as unhospitable." Sasuke said non-chalantly, turning his gaze towards the windows.

"I DON'T CARE! GET OUT!" Naruto yelled furiously, pointing a finger towards the door.

And at that moment thunder boomed over them and they could hear the rain pelting down against the windows as the storm became heavier, and people outside were running towards their cars as fast as they could.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and a superior smirk was etched onto his lips as he turned back towards Naruto.

"So you would send one of your customers out into a thunderstorm? That's terrible. What if they got injured? And what if they happened to be one of the heirs to the Uchiha Corporation? If word got out about your lack of care towards your customers your "business" would surely suffer."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to Sasuke in a threatening manner. "You wouldn't dare…"

Sasuke leaned forwards as well, not one to back down from a challenge. "Try me Uzumaki."

Naruto grinded his teeth together. _Damn Uchiha…he always one-ups me. _"Fine. You can stay until the storm passes. But then you're gone!" Naruto ground out with barely masked frustration.

"Hn."

Typical Sasuke.

Sasuke took a seat at the corner table, leaning back in it as he looked up at the ceiling. Naruto took this chance to really look at Sasuke. He didn't really look any different from the last time he had seen him. He showed no signs of age at all, and his hair was still that same deep, dark texture. His physical condition was also good. He still had that lean, muscled physique and Naruto was sure he had lost a few pounds. Then he looked at his face and felt his heart clench. It looked exactly the same. How many different expressions had Naruto been privy to witness upon that face? How many others had seen them? Had they seen them all? Had they seen Sasuke in the depths of despair and in a fit of rage? Had they seen the softness his face when someone wrapped their arms around him and held him close?

"Sit down would you? You look so out of place."

Naruto snapped out his musings and saw that Sasuke was looking at him with an expectant expression, indicating to the seat opposite. Naruto wasn't going to give in.

"It's my business, if anything you're the one who's out of place!" Naruto crossed his arms and glared at Sasuke. He wasn't going to tell Naruto what to do in his own shop!

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, "Just sit down Dobe."

Naruto felt his eyes widen yet again. _Dobe. _Sasuke hadn't called him that in years. First because of the obvious reason of their being broken up but also when they had been together the last time Sasuke had called him that was when he was flipping pancakes and they happened to end up stuck on the ceiling.

Purely out of curiosity to see what other things Sasuke might say, Naruto gingerly took a seat opposite Sasuke. He looked down at the table, attempting to avoid any contact with Sasuke. Whether verbally or physically.

"So…you own this place huh?"

Well that lasted all of two seconds. Really, Naruto wasn't surprised. Sasuke could be pretty persistent when he wanted to be. Of course he had been expecting this topic to come up sooner or later, and by the looks of the storm outside Sasuke wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Naruto sighed and decided he would at least make conversation. After all, he and Sasuke had been friends before.

"Yeah. It's been mine for over a year now. The business isn't exactly what you'd call booming but we do okay."

Sasuke nodded in response and proceeded to inspect the wall beside him, which was decorated with pictures of Naruto and all of his customers. He had insisted that every customer that ate there would have their picture taken once and put up on his wall. But…Sasuke didn't need to know that. _But knowing Sasuke he would probably have figured it out by now._

"You…are you…seeing anyone?"

Well wasn't someone straight-forward today? Naruto swore that Sasuke had never asked so many questions or talked this much in his life. Sasuke was obviously trying to hide his interest in the answer to his question but Naruto could tell he was dying to know. And Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in Sasuke's love life either. But he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of asking. Although he would answer Sasuke's question, interested in his response. Very interested.

"Yeah I am actually. Her name is Hinata." Naruto pulled out his wallet and showed Sasuke a picture of the two of them at the park, Naruto was kissing her cheek while she smiled and of course, blushed. Naruto watched Sasuke out of the corner of his eyes and saw his eyes flash with what he thought was hurt as he ran his eyes over the picture, but they quickly became stony again.

"She seems nice." Sasuke said emotionlessly, turning his gaze away from the picture to a random place in the room. Naruto was beginning to get mad again. It wasn't like Sasuke's opinion mattered to him anymore. He wasn't even in his life up until tonight. But it felt like Sasuke was passing judgement on his life already, and Naruto didn't like that.

"Yeah she is. She actually wants to spend time with me. Which I'm so grateful for you know, because I certainly didn't get that in my last relationship."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and turned them upon Naruto, anger emanating from them.

"You talk too much Naruto."

"What? Is it because it's true? Well you know what, the truth hurts Sasuke."

Sasuke said nothing and Naruto could see he was clearly trying to control his mounting anger. This only made Naruto's own anger increase. Why isn't Sasuke getting upset? Doesn't he care about anything I'm saying? Then Naruto decided to say something he knew was cruel, but chose to say anyway, because he and Sasuke had been cruel to each other too many times to count.

"At least Hinata actually loves me."

That was the last straw for Sasuke. He stood out of his chair so fast that it fell backwards. Sasuke leaned over the table, grabbing the front of Narutos shirt and twisting it in his grip. His face was contorted in such rage, such pain. It almost made Naruto regret what he said. Almost.

"You don't mean that. Don't say stuff like that. You don't even know anything…"

Sasuke suddenly relinquished his hold on Naruto's shirt and looked away, and Naruto almost gasped when he saw an unusual weakness in Sasuke's eyes.

"I did…I still do…"

"Huh?"

Sasuke hadn't changed either. He still liked to confuse Naruto with his no-sense comments.

"You'll figure it out eventually."

Naruto dragged a hand through his hair and let out a growl of frustration, getting up from his chair and walking over to stand opposite Sasuke, looking him straight in the eyes.

"There you go again. Talking in riddles and leaving some sort of cryptic message for me to figure out. Why don't you try actually talking to someone for a change, Sasuke? Actually telling them how you really feel instead of hiding behind pathetic excuses."

Naruto saw Sasuke's previously weakened expression strengthen and then flare up with anger. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto and took a step closer to him, clenching and unclenching a fist at his side.

"Fine. You want to know what I'm really thinking then I'll tell you! How it devastates me that you've moved on, how I desperately want you back in my life, how I missed you like you wouldn't believe and that every day I wake up I feel my heart break a little more because I know you aren't there beside me. It's all true! And it kills me. Is that what you wanted? Huh?!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

And with that Naruto leapt onto his former lover, tackling him and pushing him to the ground. Sasuke fell back but moved before Naruto could land a punch. He rolled over and pulled out one of Naruto legs, causing him to lose his balance. Sasuke launched himself on top of him and raised a hand to punch Naruto, but Naruto caught his punch and flipped him over, landing a strike in Sasuke's abdominals.

Naruto was so angry, he wanted to beat the living crap out of Sasuke. _He shows up here unannounced, acts completely casual and then has the nerve to start placing judgements on my life and then proceeds to say all of that?_ It made Naruto indescribably exasperated at the young Uchiha. Sasuke really was a riddle wrapped up in a mystery sometimes.

He heard Sasuke groan in pain and moved to strike again but was caught off guard when Sasuke elbowed him in the ribs. Hard. Naruto let out a grunt as he clutched at his ribcage. Sasuke pushed him down and the two continued rolling around the floor, trying their hardest to land a blow on the other. It was after some time that they fell down, equally exhausted and drained from the fight.

Panting heavily, Naruto turned his head to look over at Sasuke, who was panting as well and lying flat on his back.

"I'm not trying to replace you, Sasuke."

Sasuke said nothing but Naruto could tell he was hearing him. He didn't need Sasuke to look at him to know he was listening.

"I could never replace you. I've just found a new happiness in Hinata now. I…I think I might…love her. And she loves me. But what you and I shared, no one else can ever fill that spot."

Sasuke was looking up at the ceiling, and his expression had returned to the familiar emotionless mask he wore when things got too serious.

"You really are happy aren't you?"

Naruto jumped a little at the abruptness of Sasuke's question. _Of course I'm happy. I mean, I think I am. Except…my thoughts always lead me back to you somehow. Why do you make things so difficult for Sasuke? How can you make me question everything with a few simple words?_

"I am."

Naruto answered firmly and confidently, leaving no room for doubt. He was happy. He had his own business, he had Hinata and he had a bright future ahead of him. He didn't need anyone else. At least, he thought he didn't…

Sasuke turned his head to look over at Naruto, and Naruto must have had a concussion because he thought he saw tears in Sasuke's eyes.

"That's all I ever wanted for you you know. I know it probably doesn't mean much now, but everything I did I did for you. For all those late nights, for all those missed dates, it was all for you. I wanted to give you everything. If you had asked me to give you the world I would have found a way to get it for you. I would do anything for you Naruto."

Naruto felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. His palms began to sweat. His heart rate had increased ten-fold and could probably be heard by Sasuke at its current volume. _Did...Sasuke just really say that to me?_

"Sasuke…"

But Naruto never got to finish his sentence as Sasuke stood up from his position on the ground and looked out at the windows.

"The storm has passed."

Naruto blinked a few times before sitting up and looking outside as well. Sasuke was right. The storm was long gone and now only a light drizzle rained down outside. How long had it been? It felt like no time at all had passed. And if you asked Naruto he would never admit it, but he hoped another thunderstorm would strike at them at that moment.

"I guess I'll be going then."

And with that Sasuke turned around and walked out the door, the bell tinkling as he opened it. It hit Naruto that Sasuke was leaning. Sasuke was leaving, and he still had so much to say. So much to ask. Naruto hurriedly got to his feet and ran after Sasuke into the street.

"Wait! Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped walking and turned around. The rain had already soaked his hair, and it fell down against his skin, sticking to it and causing droplets of water to drip down his face. This made him look even more handsome. His gaze was soft as he walked up to Naruto, standing in front of him and looking at him with concern.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out in the rain."

Sasuke then took off his trench coat and draped it around Naruto's shoulders, and Naruto was immediately caught up in the familiar scent of Sasuke. It was so…so…Sasuke. Naruto was so distracted he didn't notice Sasuke had turned around and had started walking away until he called Naruto's name.

"Take care, Naruto."

He looked back at Naruto, reminiscent of how Naruto had done when he had left all those years ago. Naruto looked back at him, getting lost in the dark depths of his alluring onyx eyes. Naruto saw a sadness to them he had never seen before. He had seen Sasuke sad, of course, but this sadness, it was so…hopelessly miserable. It spoke more to Naruto than tears and cries from Sasuke ever could. In Sasuke's eyes Naruto could see his true self. They were the only things that betrayed his actions. And Sasuke was unhappy. Very unhappy. And that made Naruto unexpectedly upset.

He wanted to call out to Sasuke, to ask him what was wrong. But he was already gone, leaving Naruto to stare into the space he had once occupied. Naruto pulled the coat closer to himself as he looked up at the sky, before going back inside to turn everything off and lock everything up.

That night when Naruto left the café he went over to Hinata's place, and the two made love for the very first time. It seemed that Hinata had been ready for a long time, and it was Naruto who she was waiting for. It was nothing like Naruto had experienced before. It was passionate and erotic and everything a first time should be. Bu something was not quite right. He had just become one with Hinata, his girlfriend who loved him. Wasn't he supposed to feel a sense of relief? Of finally being able to connect to his lover in a way that was truly intimate?

But Naruto found that however amazing that night was, his mind would keep telling him that this was all wrong, that this wasn't where he was supposed to be.

Naruto repositioned himself on the soft, comfortable bed, Hinata shifting in his arms as he did. As he looked down at her he found that he was not smiling.

But whatever he might've hoped for, Naruto knew it was pointless.

He would always be just out of reach…


End file.
